Dreams of the Dark World
by WiiFan2009
Summary: During a slumber party at Jaden's, Alexis stumbles upon Jaden having a nightmare. JadenxAlexis fluff. Fianceshipping. May be OOC. Possibily AU, depending on interpretation.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: decided to do some Jaden and Alexis fluff. This takes place in the 4th season, after episode 162. Please read and review!

Dreams of the Dark World

_ Knock, knock, knock_, heard Jaden as he walked over to his door. He turned the doorknob and gently pulled it open to reveal the blonde-haired Queen of Obelisk Blue, Alexis Rhodes. In her hand was a brown leather bag, a sight that made Jaden smile with nostalgia, recalling the last time he saw her at his door.

**Flashback**

Chazz, Syrus, Hassleberry, and Jaden all looked away from each other and at Alexis, their prior argument forgotten. The young Obelisk asked plainly "I've left my dorm for good. Can I crash here?"

**End Flashback**

_Good Times…_thought the young duelist as he welcomed Alexis inside. The young woman simply smiled as she walked inside and placed her bag on the floor next to Jaden's desk. "Thanks for allowing me to stay over, Jaden; it's nice to just hang out together like we did last year. You know, before that whole Society of Light thing…" Alexis trailed off, internally shivering at the memory of being brainwashed, and warming at the memory of being rescued from Sartorius's mind control. She blushed, though it was dark enough that Jaden couldn't see it.

"It's no big deal, Lex" Jaden returned, causing Alexis to smile. Jaden frowned at what he planned to say next. "And, I have something I need to tell you…" causing the girl to raise an eyebrow in curiosity. "I'm sorry I was such a jerk to you during our tag-team duels. You were right; I was acting like an arrogant jerk, not even considering my own partner, and I'm so sorry I didn't treat you better…"

At this point, Jaden closed his eyes, afraid of showing the tears that he was so desperately holding back, though a few still trailed down his cheeks. Alexis stared at him in shock from his confession, and then used her thumb to wipe away the tear tracks. Jaden opened his eyes to see Alexis smiling at him, who then continued "Jaden, you were under a lot of stress, and I could have been a little more patient with you. And whatever the case back then, it's over now; I've forgiven you for it, so let's not dwell on it any longer, ok?"

Jaden smiled and nodded. Alexis smiled and offered "Alright, so what do you want to do? I brought my DVDs of Battle City if you wanted to watch them…"

Jaden grinned a grin reminiscent of the Jaden from first year and nearly shouted "Awesome!" Then, realizing where he was, gave a sheepish smile, somewhat embarrassed about his perceived act of childishness.

Alexis simply chuckled and messed up his hair with one hand, assuring him "Don't feel embarrassed; it's nice to see some of the old Jaden again!" She then exclaimed "Alright, let's grab the DVDs and start watching!"

Jaden smiled as she grabbed them from her bag and started walking into Chazz's old complex from 2nd year, with Jaden following suit. As Alexis popped the DVD in the player, Jaden grabbed a bowl of popcorn from the cupboard and plopped down on the sofa, with Alexis following suit after turning on the TV and pressing the PLAY button.

After a couple hours, the DVD was over; they had watched duels from Yugi vs the Rare Hunter, to Joey vs Weevil, to Yugi vs Strings. By that time, the popcorn had been depleted and both teenagers were tired. Jaden yawned and smiled at Alexis, telling her "Thank you Lex; this has been the most fun I've had in a while!"

Lex smiled and replied "I'm glad." She then stood up and continued "Well, I'm gonna go get ready for bed. See you in the morning!"

Jaden smiled and replied "Yeah; you know where to find me if you need me."

Alexis replied "Likewise", and went off to change into her nightgown and plop on her old bed from when she lived in the Red Dorm. Jaden changed into his pajamas and crawled under his covers, conking out in an instant.

A couple hours later, Alexis awoke, feeling thirsty and went to the cabinet to get some water. While sitting on the sofa drinking, she heard moaning, gradually getting louder. Concerned, she got up and gently opened the door to Jaden's room. "Jaden? Are you alright?" she asked in a slightly louder tone.

At that point, the moans had turned to individual words that Jaden murmured every few seconds. "No…Lex…fault…my fault…come back…"

Her concern rising, Alexis walked over to where Jaden was sleeping, and saw a pained expression on his sleeping face, occasionally a tear sliding down his cheek. She lightly shook his shoulder as she tried "Jaden, Jaden wake up; it's me, Alexis!"

"It's my fault; she's gone, and it's my fault; I'm so sorry…" Jaden sleep-cried, causing Alexis to shake him harder. Finally, her patience extinguished, she raised her voice, yelling "JADEN!"

Finally, Jaden's eyes opened and he shot up in the bed, heart hammering and breathing heavily. He looked around the room until his eyes settled on Alexis, the sight of her slightly calming him down. "Lex…what…what happened?" Jaden suddenly looked down, embarrassed that Alexis had seen him in his vulnerable state.

"I was going to grab a glass of water, and I heard moaning coming from your room. I decided to check and see if you were alright. And when I came in, it seemed like you were having a nightmare; you were talking in your sleep about how I was gone and it was your fault." Alexis grasped his hand in her own and pleaded "What's wrong, Jay? Does this have to do with our adventures in the Dark World? I told you before, that wasn't your fault; none of it was your fault…"

"A…A little bit…" Jaden conceded. "But it's no big deal, Lex; I'll manage." Jaden gave her what was supposed to be a cocky grin, but failed miserably.

Alexis frowned at Jaden's insistence that nothing was wrong. "Jaden…" she said soothingly, "You don't have to act tough for me; I can see that you're hurting inside. You don't have to go through this alone, so please, talk to me" she pleaded.

Jaden looked up at her and smiled. "Al…alright; I'll tell you." Truthfully, Jaden felt comforted by the fact that Alexis was willing to listen to his fears and worries. He took a deep breath and explained "It started as a good dream; we were all at the beach doing nothing in particular, just hanging out, chilling, you know? I don't remember the specifics of what we were doing, but I knew that we were having fun." Jaden smiled for a brief second before turning serious again. "Then all of a sudden, the scenery changed into the Dark World, in that fortress with Brron." Jaden pauses, the grief of the memory overwhelming him for a moment, until Alexis squeezed his hand for comfort. He continued "I saw you in chains, just like before, and Brron sent you to the stars and there was nothing I could do to stop it. All I could tell myself was that it was my fault, and that I wanted you to come back more than anything!"

At this point, Jaden broke down, letting loose the tears that he had been holding back. "Jaden…" Alexis did the first thing that came to mind; she sat on the bed and embraced him in her arms, holding him as tightly as she could. Jaden reciprocated the gesture, his shoulders shaking in tune with his cries. "It's alright, Jay…" the young Obelisk murmured. The shoulder of her nightgown dampened with Jaden's tears, but she didn't care. "It's over now; the Dark World's nothing but a memory now, and we're safe at Duel Academy. Come on Jaden, don't cry…"

This continued for a few more minutes until Jaden finally calmed down, his sobs ceasing and his shoulders returning to a motionless state. He looked up at her, his cheeks red from embarrassment, and said "I…I'm sorry; I woke you up when you didn't need to be, and I ruined your nightgown…"

She squeezed him tighter and interrupted "Jaden, I don't care about one silly nightgown; a little trip through the wash will make it good as new. And besides, you needed me more. Don't ever be afraid or embarrassed to talk to me about what's on your mind. I…I care about you, Jaden."

"I care about you too, Lex." Jaden smiled, which caused Alexis to smile, and said "Thank you, for being there for me Lex."

"Anytime, Jay." At that point, Alexis started to get up and return to her bed in the complex, until she felt Jaden grab her arm in protest. She looked at him; Jaden's face was turned to the side, red from embarrassment; it was clear what he wanted to ask her, but he was too embarrassed to voice it. A teasing smile on her face, Alexis said "Scoot over, Jay." Obeying, Jaden moved as Alexis lay next to him, embracing him and rubbing his back. "Now sleep" she ordered as she leaned over to kiss his cheek.

Obeying, Jaden closed his eyes, a carefree smile on his face as he enjoyed Alexis's comfort. "Night, Lex…." He yawned before surrendering to slumber. Alexis kissed his cheek one last time before allowing herself to fall asleep too.

"Aishiteru, Yuki Jaden."


	2. Epilogue

A/N: OK, I just couldn't resist making an epilogue. I'm tempted to make a sequel of some sort, but I'd like your input on the idea. Please R&R!

The Queen of Obelisk Blue laid face-up on the bed, staring at the top bunk with Jaden's head resting on her breast. Her hand rested on top of his head, rhythmically running it through his hair and stroking the back of his neck. The young boy was snoozing away, finally being able to enjoy his rest. Alexis sighed; weary from the duration of time she essentially served as his pillow to cry on; although she was able to comfort him during his nightmare last night, it wasn't the end of the nightmares that night. Several times during that evening, Jaden started to stir from the nightmares returning, though they never got the chance to keep him up like before. During each and every episode, Alexis hugged him tighter, stroked his back, and whispered words of comfort in his ear, such as "Everything's ok," or "I'm here…" or "Nothing's gonna hurt you, Jay…". This did mean however, that Alexis had to stay awake virtually all night; for fear that Jaden would be struck by nightmares when she was asleep.

It was then that she felt Jaden start to rouse, opening his eyes and slowly lifting his head to look at Alexis. What she saw filled her with concern; his eyes were red and there were dried tear tracks running down his face; clearly the nightmares had still managed to evoke his tears. Masking her concern with a small smile, she moved her hand to his cheek and greeted "Good Morning, Jay!"

Despite his nightmares, Jaden couldn't help but smile at the girl under him, replying "Morning, Lex."

Jaden instinctively put his hand over Alexis's hand that was holding his cheek, enjoying the feeling of comfort that came with it. Alexis's face turned a little red from Jaden's action, but she smiled nonetheless. She then started to sit up, the resulting position they were in causing Jaden to be sitting on her lap, causing both of them to blush. "You know, I never took you for the hugging-type, Jay…" she teased in order to break the silence.

Jaden turned red again, causing Alexis to chuckle a little. The comfort that Alexis gave him last light caused him to forget his emotions temporarily, but he suddenly remembered that he was embarrassed that he couldn't solve his emotional problems on his own and had to ask Alexis to stay with him just to keep the nightmares away. _What was I thinking?_ He thought in his embarrassed and slightly ashamed reflection. _Only couples sleep together, and we're not a couple…are we? _Jaden could no longer deny that he felt something for the girl who held him in his most vulnerable state, but he was unsure if she felt the same way.

"Why the long face?" Alexis prodded, concerned with his expression.

"Huh?" Jaden looked back up, startled out of his thoughts. "Oh, sorry. I was just…thinking." That was as truthful as he could get without revealing his emotions.

Alexis frowned; she knew that Jaden was hiding something; she just didn't know what it was. "Jaden, you can tell me anything. What's wrong?"

"Alright…I'll talk…" Jaden looked away for a moment before staring into her eyes. "Did I go too far last night, you know, when I asked you to stay with me that night?" Jaden looked down, embarrassed.

Alexis's eyes widened in surprise to the question; truthfully, she hadn't even considered that when stayed with him in the interest of his comfort. She didn't think for a moment about boundaries or social norms; all that mattered to her at the time was that Jaden was suffering and she wanted to do whatever she could to help him through it. _Besides, he'd do the exact same thing for me._ After reflecting, she shook her head. "Jaden, I stayed with you out of my own free will, because I WANTED to, not because I felt obligated." She squeezed his hand, making Jaden smile. She stared into his eyes then, gulping at what she intended to do. _I have to tell him…_

Alexis took a deep breath, and continued "And…I have a confession to make. Remember after the tag-team duel when I said that match helped clear my doubts?"

Jaden smiled in remembrance, replying "Oh yeah; you seemed like you were going to say something, but you finished by saying that you were glad to have met me."

Alexis flushed, caught off guard by Jaden's near-deduction. _Maybe you're not so dense after all…_ she mused. "You're right; there was something else I wanted to tell you. You see, I…oh how do I put this?" Alexis paused for a moment before continuing "I…I like you…a lot Jaden…" There, she had said it; the ball was in Jaden's court now.

"You…you like me Alexis? As in, more than friends?" The young duelist couldn't believe what he was hearing; the object of his affections was actually returning his affections. _If this is a dream, I don't ever wanna wake up!_

"Yes, Jaden. I wanted to tell you after the tag-team duel, but I chickened out. And, I wanted to tell you last night, but you had enough on your mind with the nightmares and everything, and I didn't want to add to your stress."

Jaden gave an awestruck smile at her revelation and embraced her, nuzzling his head in the crook of her neck. "I…I love you too, Lex."

Alexis simply smiled, running a soothing hand down his neck. At that moment, Jaden knew that the nightmares wouldn't bother him again. _I mean, how can I be afraid knowing that Lex has my back?_

"Arigatou Gozaimasu, anata" Jaden whispered in her ear.

"Iie, anata" Alexis murmured back as she continued to hug him.


End file.
